11nextclassrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahogany Lain
Current Student at the Xavier Institute Mahogany Patrick Lain, also known as Radar, is a fictional character, a superhero in the online role play known as X-Men: The NeXt Class. Mahogany was one of the students to make it to the Xavier Institute under his own free will. His rather sudden appearance inside the halls of the Dorm Wing caused his introduction to Kurt Wagner. Notable for his Scottish burr and unnaturally green eyes, he also seems to act more mature than his age might suggest. Origin: Most of Mahogany's past is (as of yet) indistinct, though it is known that he was born in Perth, Scotland to his parents Richard Ian Lain and Catherine Nicole Lain. Emurgence and Discovery: Mahogany's mutations made themselves know on the afternoon of his sixteenth birthday. While celebrating in downtown Perth with friends Mahogany's group discovered a protest for mutant rights. Many of those present for the protest were mutants themselves in various forms. The high concentration of mutations within what he has come to call his 'Ideal' zone sparked his idle powers to manifest, though not completely. The resulting shock caused him to pass out. After his friends returned Mahogany to his home just outside the city he laid unconscious until the next morning. Upon opening his eyes to his parents shocked faces Mahogany discovered that his eyes, once a cool ice blue, were now an unnerving shade of green. This minor physical mutation proved to be permanent and a harbinger of changes to come. After the initial incident Mahogany would spend most of his time in his room or battling for consciousness as he fought to get control of his powers. The wide range his detection powers gave him, he found, was directly tied to how well his replication mutation worked. The closer a mutant felt the more of their powers he could replicate. The problem with this was when someone with a physical mutation or numerous mutants were in the area Mahogany would inadvertently replicate their powers. This caused his parents alarm and set them to contacting the Institute when he was sitting at dinner and suddenly doubled over as his back sprouted spines and a lizard-like tail formed from his tailbone. For the weeks before he arrived at the Xavier Institute Mahogany spent every waking hour forcing control on his powers, finally gaining perfection over which and how many mutations he would replicate at any given time shortly before his flight to the United States of America. Personality: Mahogany is largely a laid back individual, but he can be very serious when the situation calls for it. Cautious and fairly shy/quiet when meeting people for the first time Mahogany quickly warms up to the people he likes and avoids those he doesn't. He looks after those who he deems friends and cares about their opinions. He is a loyal, but almost brutally honest about the way things are. He likes being close to nature, but will find a place to brood alone when he's upset. Mutations: '''Power Replication: '''Mahogany has the power to mimic the abilities of others around himself. This works in tandem with his secondary mutation. Using his secondary mutation Mahogany is able to copy the most basic elements of another's powers when they are within 0.5km of him. An example of this would be if the person had control of fire he'd be able to make the flame of a lighter dance, but not much more. Once the being with the power enters 0.25km of him (approximately one and a half city blocks) he can copy more powerful or difficult aspects of the ability. This is considered to be his 'ideal' range. Mahogany can only copy a power by willing it to happen and can only copy a maximum of 2 powers at once before his abilities are stretched too thin and his mutation rejects any more powers. Trying to take on another at that point is likely to cause him to pass out from the strain. '''Power Detection: '''Mahogany has the telepathic power to sense and recognize the presence of supernatural powers within others within a 1km range. With training he may be able to use this power to identify friend or foe within range.